


Relearning Yourself

by facethestrange



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Drawing, F/M, Fanart, Post-Canon, community: equalityauction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: When everyone can safely live on the surface again, Priya rediscovers her love for painting.
Relationships: Anthony Ceccoli/Priya Tsetsang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Relearning Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinkatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkatory/gifts).




End file.
